Two Kitsune Ears
by AquaWater99
Summary: Two short "ears" on Shippou, the "kawaii" kistune. Similar to the formatting of one of my other fanfics, "Four Taiyoukai Stripes". Enjoy!
1. A New Group

"Why does he halfta do that all the time?" Moaned Shippou, black bruises covering his body, slung over a tree.

Just then, Kagome rushed to Shippou's rescue, and gently lifted him off the tree, her "first-aid kit" ready. She sighed, surveying the kistune's wounds, and started cleaning him.

"I'm sorry, Shippou-chan. I know it's not fair that Inuyasha picks on you. You just got in his way this time. He's more grouchy and wary right before the night of the new moon. Try to stay out of his way tonight. I'll definitely have a talk with him. There! Done now! Stay right here. I'm sitting him for this," Muttered Kagome, more the last sentence more to herself than to Shippou.

Shippou crossed his tiny arms and a scowl was set upon his face. Even that was not fair. _I wanna go exploring._ The thought had come to him out of nowhere.

Clambering over a fallen tree trunk, Shippou's nose nearly exploded with the new, sudden smells. _So much_, he thought,  
bewildered. But mingled in all of it, definitely there, no doubt 'bout that, was the scent of...

"AAAhhhh!!" Shrieked the kitsune, being lifted by his hakama.

...Taiyoukai!

--

"Ne, ne, Sesshomaru-sama, what's that?"

"I'm not a what, I'm a who! A grouchy kitsune, that's what!! Now lemme go, lemme go! Itai!!"

Shippou found himself face-to-face with a young girl of about 7 or 8 with black hair and bright, inquisitive eyes. Looking up, he spotted...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Shippou's eyes popped right out of his skull and into the air.

"TASUKETE TASUKETE TASUKETE TASUKETE TASUKETE TASUKETE!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Silence, mongrel. Rin is bored, so I've brought a new playmate for her. Play with her. _Now._"

Shrinking violently below Sesshomaru's glare, Shippou turned with short, tiny spasms to the girl called "Rin". _"Ke, ke, ke"  
_he said in-between shakes.

"Hi, youkai! What's your pretty name?"

Shippou couldn't help but blush slightly, but then his terror took over again.

"M-my name's Sh-sh-shippou," Shippou glanced over to Sesshomaru every few seconds, his eyes still wide.

"Jya, Shippou-chan, ikimashouka ne?!" Without waiting for an answer, little Rin dragged her new tomodachi to a field (you guessed it) full of bright and pretty flowers, keeping their splendor even in the moonlight.

"See, Shippou-chan? All of these colorful flowers? They're just so, so pretty," Rin breathed out, sighing happily.

"Come'on, let's make some flower wreaths!!"

--

Shippou, surprisingly, found that Rin was quite easy to play with, and started loving her as a friend.

"Rin-chan, why do you stay with Sesshomaru when he's so frightening and cold?"

"Hm?" Rin asked, distracted, "Sesshomaru-sama is frightening? ...I never thought of him that way. To me, he's a great, big fluffy puppy that's really nice and protective!" Rin flashed her teeth, smiling, at Shippou.

"Demo, he fights with Inuyasha all the time!"

"Oh, he's just protecting me!" Rin grinned even wider.

Shippou was about to comment that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha actually despised each other to the core, but Rin interrupted.

"Ne, Shippou-chan, do you want to stay with us? I saw Inuyasha kicking you once, and it looked like it really hurt for you.  
Do you wanna join us? It's really fun with Sesshomaru-sama!"

Shippou was left speechless at Rin's suggestion.

"Oi, what're you doing being abducted?"

The sudden change in voice for hours shocked Shippou's nervous system.

"Inuyasha!!"

Indeed, the scowling hanyou was standing over the kitsune, looking both immensely irritated and impatient. Before anyone could talk again, Rin interrupted.

"Inuyasha-oniisama, can Shippou-chan stay with us? He's a gooood playmate."

"Fine! I don't care about that kistune anyway! Kagome's the one in the first place that asked me to go! Otherwise, I'd leave him for dead with tens of thousands of the scariest demons surrounding him!!" Without further words, Inuyasha stomped away rather quickly, as the sun was beginning to set, and he didn't want others to find out his secret.

Shippou was left with his mouth slung open, motionless. Not noticing, Rin ran as fast as she could to her lord, and tugged madly at his hakama.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, can Shippou-chan stay with me? He's a really good playmate! I think he likes flowers too!!"

There was a moment of silence, as Shippou's mouth still hung open.

"Do what you want," A cold voice responded.

**Two weeks later...**

_What was I thinking?_

A certain taiyoukai put his face into his clawed hands, moaning quietly to himself, out of hearing range.

Rin had been enough trouble when she first came. Now he had _double_ trouble. _OH NO._

--

A kistune's voice rang through the cold morning air.

"Rin-chan, what kind of flower wreath should we make today?"

Sesshomaru wanted to lie down and have Ah-Un cremate him.

_Here we go... again and again... for a very, very long time._

--

Translations:

-chan: suffix used for close friends and family members or small children

demo: but

hakama: traditional Japanese pants

ikimashouka ne: hey, wanna go? (Something along the lines of that)

itai: ow!

jya: then...

ne: hey!

oi: hey! (more slang than "ne")

onii-sama: older brother respected (when Rin's using it for Inuyasha, she means that Inuyasha is a sort of brother figure,  
not literally an older brother bonded by blood)

-sama: suffix used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

tomodachi: friend

youkai: demon

--

(Author's note: When I was thinking about Ah-Un cremating him, I actually didn't think that Ah-Un really could until now,  
since Ah-Un can send out those balls of energy. Lol. Anyway, the next and last "ear"/chapter won't be continued off from where this ended. It'll be like this never happened. 'K? As much as I would like to go on with the storyline I had here...  
no. Too many clouded parts. So I hope you like this new addition to the rest of my fanfics! And the other "ear" will be up shortly!)


	2. Seikatsu

(Author's note: I've decided that for people who read my stories but don't want to learn Japanese, I'll be putting the regular English up for you, so you won't have to scroll to the bottom. But for those who do want to learn Jpn,  
it'll be in parenthesis right after the word. Be warned: the Japanese words will be a bit random now. Enjoy!)

----------------------------------------------------

"Papa, I'm cold!" Shippou wailed.

The fox demon's (youkai) large, furry father (otousan) briskly rubbed his son's shoulders and back, trying to warm the child (kodomo) up. He himself shivered. It was in the dead of Winter (fuyu), and food was scarce. There was barely enough to go around their small family (kazoku) of three.

"It's alright now, son. We'll be going back home (uchi) soon. It's alright, Shippou," He murmured soothingly.

Shippou nodded slightly, but his slender form still trembled every second, becoming more violent as the gust of wind (kaze) increased rapidly.

--

They scavenged a few more nuts, and hurried back into their warm, safe house. It was carved into a tree (ki), with a door concealed behind a thick bush. Only those who knew it would be there could find it. Shippou darted back, his teeth chattering, as beautiful warmth enveloped over him.

Shippou's mother (okaasan) was busy setting the table for their late (osoi) dinner (bangohan).

"You look cold (samui), Shippou," Her honey voice made Shippou smile involuntarily.

"Come over here and warm up by the fire."

"Ok (hai), Mama!" Shippou piped up.

The crackling of the flames warmed Shippou up almost immediately, and he smiled to himself and all, for he loved his life. His mother and father were all he'd wanted, for they alone gave him true warmth, more bright and fierce than even the fire he was sitting next to. Shippou was jerked out of his thoughts by a call.

"Shippou, it's time for dinner! Wash up!"

"Coming, Mama!" Shippou hopped off the stool he was sitting on, and let the lukewarm water (mizu) of a nearby bucket rinse the germs off his hands (te).

Chewing on an acorn, Shippou's father suddenly said, "You know what? I caught the glimpse of the Thunder Brothers today."

Shippou's mother looked at him sharply.

"You weren't looking for trouble, were you? I know you want to prove yourself, my dear, but it's not right to just pick a fight with someone."

"I know, I know. Just saying. They seemed to be looking for someone, that's all," Shippou's father sighed, and started in on a rabbit (usagi) they'd been lucky enough to find this deep into Winter.

Gnawing on a hind leg, Shippou thought, _I wonder who the Thunder Brothers are. That name sounds cool. Thunder Brothers._

Little did the poor fox demon know... the killers of his parents were here.

--

"O-Otousan. Okaasan."

Ragged fur. Ripped blood. Scraped claws. Broken fangs. White eyeballs. **Dead.**

--

"Shippou-chan, wake up!! Come on, wake up! We have to get going now!"

Shippou snapped his eyes open, staring up into the familiar form of Kagome.

"Ah, sorry. I-I had a bad dream, that's it."

Shippou quickly got up, and waited for everyone else to pack. Going onto the road, Shippou couldn't help but put a lively step, which got stares from Inuyasha and a loud, "Hey (oi), Shippou! Why (nande)...?"

But Shippou didn't hear him. He just went on jumping up and down, a faint smile on his lips, two words in his head.

_Otousan. Okaasan._

--

(Author's note: My writing's a bit stale. I haven't written for a while. Gomen (sorry).)


End file.
